


Kept and Keeping

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Collars, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's sort of hilarious that the one time Steve never questions an order is during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept and Keeping

**Author's Note:**

> Have some random Steve/Natasha porn.

The thing Natasha likes best about Steve--the thing she hadn't expected at all when they started fucking--is how eager he is to please her. At first she'd thought it was just inexperience and a dash of male ego, but she knows now that he gets off on it as much as she does when he makes her feel good, and he especially likes it when she tells her how good he is at making her feel good. (She was also surprised at how good it made her feel to tell him that, but she doesn't examine that too closely.) That, even more than his willingness to learn and take orders here (once she gets to know him, it's sort of hilarious that the one time Steve never questions an order is during sex, and she knows him well enough now to know how far she can push him, how much he can take without tapping out), is why she doesn't bolt once feelings start happening.

Natasha's not particularly fond of _feelings_. They complicate things and Natasha likes sex to be uncomplicated--get in, get off, get gone before anyone can get hold of her and try to keep her. Until Steve. She keeps him, which was always part of the plan, but she wants him to keep her, too, to fall asleep beside him and wake up in the same place, and that was never her intention.

But Steve holds her without caging her and makes her feel safe without patronizing her, and he makes himself so vulnerable to her that she wants to hold and protect him in return. She's never actually told him that, but she thinks he understands when he puts his collar on and lets her tell him what to do.

Right now, Steve is naked on his knees, wearing nothing but his collar and leash, the handle of which is gripped tightly in her hand. She has one leg draped over his shoulder--even kneeling he's almost too tall for this to be comfortable unless she wears heels, so she's wearing nothing but a pair of thigh high leather boots that get both of them hot and bothered--and her cunt pressed tightly to his eager, open mouth.

She loves how much he loves eating her out, his soft moans and low growls as he licks her pussy and sucks on her clit vibrating through her and she tangles her hand in his short, sweat-soaked hair and holds him steady while she fucks his face. The heat and pressure are almost unbearable, the tension inside her wound so tight she knows she's going to come soon, and she's torn between desperately reaching for it and wanting it to last a little longer. She holds her breath, trying to make that moment last, teetering on the edge endlessly before her orgasm rips through her and makes her whole body ring with bliss.

Steve doesn't stop, his mouth just as hungry as it was before, and now he adds his fingers, slipping three inside her, giving her body something to clamp down on and making her feel deliciously full. She wants more though, wants his hard cock inside her and his mouth on her tits.

She tugs on his leash and he raises his head. "Come here," she says, tipping her head to indicate the bed behind them. He lifts her easily and tips her back onto it, and she settles into the messy nest of sheets and pillows that smell like the two of them together. He kneels on his haunches beside her. "Good boy." She runs a hand through his hair and then down over his chest, following the flush that paints his skin pink. She tweaks a peaked nipple and he gives her a brilliant smile. His pupils are dilated and his gaze hazily adoring as he waits patiently for instructions, though she can see how hard his cock his, how it glistens with precome against his belly.

She slides a hand down between her legs and fingers herself while she thinks about what to do next. The ache inside her starts building again, and flares higher when he turns his head to watch. He licks his lips, which are still wet and shiny from her body, and swallows hard, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. His chest heaves and she tugs on the leash again, pulling him down into a messy, open-mouthed kiss, and licking the taste of herself off his skin. She could come again just like this, but her cunt tightens in anticipation when she thinks about his cock inside her, the way it fills her up and makes her feel good. She wraps her hand around the base and gives it a squeeze. He makes a soft animal noise at the touch but continues to wait for her decision.

"Fuck me," she says, spreading her knees and tilting her hips in invitation. 

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." His grin is cheeky as he settles between her sticky thighs and rubs the underside of his dick against her cunt a couple of times, making both of them quiver, before he slides in, hard and thick and hot. 

Pleasure like an electric charge shoots up her spine and she lets out an involuntary moan that he swallows with another hungry kiss. He drags his lips up her jaw and nips her earlobe and she lets out a soft gasp of a laugh. He smiles in response and rolls his hips. She guides him with the leash, tugging his head down to her chest and arching into his thrusts, offering her tits to his mouth. He licks and sucks them as eagerly as he did her cunt, the jolts of pleasure in syncopation with the drive of his hips as he fucks her. She locks her ankles around the backs of his thighs and grabs hold of his ass, digging her fingernails in and making him moan as she urges him deeper.

He won't come until she gives permission, and sometimes she makes him wait for it, but she's close, and she wants to feel him come inside her, wants him to fill her up and then lick her clean again.

She pulls him into another kiss and whispers, "Come for me, Steve," and he does, deep and hot and hard inside her, his hips stuttering against hers. She follows him, gasping into his mouth as pleasure lights her up and whites out the world for an endless moment.

She's still pulsing with it when he slips down and starts cleaning up the mess they've made with his tongue. The happy, hungry sounds he makes put a smile on her face and she pets his sweaty hair.

"You're such a good boy, Steve. My good boy. You're amazing. You make me so happy," she croons at him, and more open in the afterglow than usual. He hums in pleasure against her cunt, the vibrations singing through her, and after she comes a third time, she lets him unlace her boots and drop them on the side of the bed.

"Stay here," she says, going to the bathroom. She cleans up quickly and brings back a warm washcloth to take care of him, too. He sighs, pliant and happy, and rests his head on her chest when she's done, his arms curling around her and holding her close. "Go to sleep, Steve. You did great tonight and you need your rest." She continues murmuring to him as his breathing evens out and he falls asleep. She presses a kiss to his forehead and smiles fondly at him. She's definitely keeping him, and she finds she's definitely okay with letting herself be kept.


End file.
